Especial de navidad
by Aiba Flora Joya
Summary: este es un especial basado en mi fic "Ryuusei Stars" espero lo disfruten


**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaa ok este es un pequeño especial de navidad, estara basado en mi fic "Ryuusei Stars" espero les guste^^**

**Endou:comida comida comida comidaaaaa*jadeando como un perro a un montón de comida***

**Flora:HEY SI TE ATREVES A COMERTE AUNQUE SEA UN PEZADO ERES HOMBRE MUERTO OISTE? ESPERA A LA NOCHE!**

**Endou:T-T eres mala hermanita!**

**Flora: alégrate de que me voy de viaje hasta año nuevo ¬¬,bueno ya dejando al pobre Mamoru esperando...**

**Endou/Miyano:¿a cual de los dos?**

**Flora:a Endou-san^^U ok sin mas distracciones...¡disfruten del fic!**

* * *

Se ven a un grupo de chicas ordenando una sala de eventos (por decirlo así) de adornos navideños, todas andaban con trajes de navidad algo provocativos e inocentes para ellas, una de ellas se dispuso a decir el nombre de su amado:

Akane:aaah Shin-sama...*ilusionada*

Las chicas:no de nuevo -.-U

Flora: déjenla ser...es su amado que quieren?

Debhora:si si lo sabemos, oye pon el muerdago por aquí*señalando una esquina*

Himeko:y para que demonios queremos el muerdago?

Debhora:para que Flora-san se bese con Enrique-san*Flora se sonroja violentamente*

Flora:O/O p-pero que dices!? que lo intente Akane con Shindou!

Akane:O/O y-yo no lo quiero intentar!

Flora:por favoooooooooooooooor así las dos lo superamos

Himeko:tambien Manu-kun con Debho-chan, Haruna con Fubuki, Aki con Endou, Atsuya con Konko y...y...y...ah no se quienes mas ._.

Flora:FUYUKA CON FUDOU!

Fuyuka: D: pero ami no me gusta Fudou-san

Haruna:*sonrisa picara*como que no?

Himeko:no te lo crees ni tu...

_**Flashback:**_

_**Fuyuka:*ordenando su cuarto y ve una foto debajo de la cama*oh que es esto? *ve que es una foto de Fudou sin camisa* O/O pero que diantres!?...pero...se ve...guapo...ok ok...tendré que aceptar que si me gusta...**_

_**Fin del Flashback:**_

Fuyuka:Y USTEDES ME ESPIARON!? u.u

Flora:te ivamos a preguntar que haríamos de cena y te oíamos decir eso^^U

Fuyuka:¬¬

Himeko:ya esta todo listo?

Aki:no todo...falta decorar el arbol*señala un arbol extremadamente grande*

Las chicas: D:

* * *

Por otro lado...:

Estaban los chicos en una tienda con varias bolsas de regalos y muy agotados

Fubuki:alfin... :D

Atsuya:oye Shirou crees que un lobo de peluche le guste a Haruna?

Fubuki:siii asi se acordara de mi*sonrojado levemente*

Atsuya:¬¬ todo lo tuyo tiene que ver con los lobos e.e

Shindou:jajajajajja asi es el ^^U oigan...¿Enrique no estaba con nosotros?

Endou:todavia no sabe que regalo darle a Flora-chan

Atsuya:aah, y Fudou no se ha visto desde la mañana

Endou:son sus cosas

Fubuki:¿y que le regalaras a Aki Endou-san?

Endou:p-pues...un balon de futbol*todos caen al estilo anime*oigan es un anillo con un dibujo de un balon de futbol!

Atsuya:como sea nunca cambias¬¬

Endou:pero no soy el unico ni modo le regalaras un conejito de peluche a Konko cierto?

Atsuya:*sonrojandose*oye guarda tus comentarios!

Shindou:wow Atsuya no sabia que te gustaban las chiquitas

Atsuya:t-tu callate! y a ti te gustan las paparazzis¬¬

Shindou:no le digas a Akane-san asi!

Atsuya:entonces no le digas pequeña a Konko-chan!

Shindou:¬¬ esque es la verdad

Atsuya:y yo tambien digo la verdad

Fubuki:YA BASTA! vamonos ya antes de que se haga tarde

Los chicos: ok!

* * *

8:00PM...:

Flora:bienvenidos!

Los demas:gracias

Aoi:wow, se lucieron en esta fiesta

Debhora:siempre nos lucimos...oye Flora-chan no es tiempo de chatear en el celular

Flora:espera estoy hablando con las Berryz...vienen en 30 minutos*tocan la puerta*oh...de seguro llegaron

Momoko:por logica llegamos¬¬

Miyabi:jejee Momo-chan esta de mal humor hoy^^U

Fubuki:Haruna...te quiero decir algo...

Haruna:dime...

Fubuki:Haruna tu...me gustas*entregandole la caja*aqui tienes

Haruna:*la abre y ve que es un hermoso lobo de peluche*wow...gracias...es un lindo detalle*lo abrasa y le susurra*tu tambien me gustas

Y asi todos consiguieron regalos y declaraciones por parte de los chicos...

* * *

**perdon por dejarlo asi, iva a ser mas largo pero es que me mandan a apagar la pc...bueno beshos y feliz navidad!**


End file.
